Ryan Raddatz
Ryan Raddatz is an American actor, voice actor, and writer. His best known work as an actor and voice actor comes from that of Scoops and Tim Botsford in Wordgirl, and Beau Handsome for the May I Have a Word? segments. He also provided additional voices to the show, such as Handy Man Todd and Handy Man Tom. In the movie industry, he is known more for his successful career as a writer, especially for his work on The Ellen Degeneres, A Mighty Wind, The Crazy Ones, and Wordgirl, the latter for which he wrote 32 episodes. As an Episode Writer: Season 1: # Crime Takes a Holiday. # Sidekicked to the Curb. # The Handsome Panther. Season 2: # Field Day Fun with Robo-Tobey. # Mr. Big's Dolls and Dollars. # Bonkers for Bingo. # Becky and the Bard/Monkey-Robot Showdown. # Two Brains' Quartet/Big's Big Bounce. # Nocan the Contrarian (episode)/Meat My Dad. # Opposite Day/Granny's Book Club. # Oh, What a Tangled Rope You Tie, Amazing Rope Guy/Kids Action News. Season 3: # Bummertime/The Home Run King. # The Pretty Princess and Mr. Big Power Hour/Clean Up in Aisle Eleven. # The Straw That Broke Two Brains' Back/Nocan the Evil Ingredient Finding Guy. # Bampy Battles Bots/Truth, Revision, and the Lexicon Way. # A Better Mousetrap. Season 4: # Chuck with a Sidekick of Brent/Yarn-4-Gold. #WordGirl and Bobbleboy/Crime in the Key of V. #Road Rage, Anger, and Fury/By Jove, You've Wrecked My Robot. #A World Without Wordgirl. Season 5: # Seize the Cheese/Ms. Question's Riddle Rampage. # Scary with a Side of Butter/Talent Show Tobey. # Father's Day Dance-a-thon/Big is Botsford's Boss. # Hello New Year, Goodbye Moon/Art in the Park. # Dinner or Consequences. Season 6: # Tell Her What She's Won!/Victoria is the Best...WordGirl?. # High-Five Sandwich/The Robot Problem. # Dr. Two Brains, Mr. Cheese/Kitty Cat Criminals. # Fortune Crookie/Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Crime. # Go Gadget Go/Emergency Plan 999. Season 7: None. Season 8: # The Good Old, Bad Old Days/World’s Best Dad. # Trustworthy Tobey/The Tooth Hurts. # Tim Botsford: Neighborhood Assistant/Set Sail for the Bake Sale. Trivia * His writing on Wordgirl won him two Daytime Emmy awards, and gave him three Daytime Emmy nominations, all being for Outstanding Writing in Animation. * His favorite word is cumbersome. * His favorite episode to write is The Handsome Panther, because he loved that Fred Stoller and the animators were able to make "a silly idea" look good for everyone, even him. * He is one out of three of Wordgirl's writers to provide voices for the series. The others being Jack D. Ferraiolo, and Sergio Silli. * For A Better Mouse Trap, Raddatz wrote part one of the episode, while part two was written by Eric Ledgin. * For A World Without Without Wordgirl, part one was written by Scott Ganz & Andrew Samson, while Raddatz wrote part two. * For Dinner or Consequences, Raddatz wrote part one of the episode, while part two was written by Scott Ganz & Andrew Samson. Category:Voice Cast Category:Writers